1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting transistor and an organic light emitting display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting transistor which includes an organic emission layer and a gate electrode positioned between a first electrode and a second electrode and an organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A display device is a device that displays an image. Recently, an organic light emitting diode display has been drawing attention.
Unlike a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting diode display has a self-luminous characteristic, and because the organic light emitting diode display does not need a separate light source, it can have a relatively small thickness and weight. In addition, the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high-quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, etc.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.